En Coma
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Jin se encuentra en el hospital. Su subconciente crea un mundo paralelo de su vida donde extrañamente todo parece ser normal. Como vivir con sus padres y la familia. Aunque hay cosas que lo hacen dudar de ser un sueño o la muerte. CRACK & IC CAP 5
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien, este es el primer fic que escribo de Tekken, ya hacía falta que escribiera algo para mi colección de fics. Y porque el mundo necesita más Tekken fandom. Y ya que estamos acá, hago publicidad cochina de una comunidad de Tekken español en LiveJournal. Por si quieren, si les nace… ¡Únanse!**_

_**.com/tekken_esp**_

_**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Namco y su genialosa idea de crear una familia disfuncional. **_

_**Resumen: Jin entra en coma por… no lo diré, lean la historia. Entre su sueño del coma tiene una vivencia peculiar donde se ve así mismo en un mundo paralelo donde todo, extrañamente es paz y felicidad. Lleva una vida normal, con papá, mamá, abuelo, bisabuelo, primos, tíos, etc. Lo que le provoca una duda de si es un sueño, está muerto o que es lo que está pasando.**_

_**Esto es puro Crack con mucho IC eso espero. Amo escribir Crack e IC es tan… IC ^_^**_

* * *

**En Coma**

Todo comenzó en la habitación de un hospital. No recuerda nada, algunas voces lejanas llegan a su mente. No comprende palabras. Imagina cosas. Las ideas se consumen. Quiere recuperar el tiempo. Olvido algo en la mesa de noche. Tantas cosas se arremolinan en su mente. Su respiración sube y baja. El corazón y la presión se estabilizaron. Y el sonido del cardiograma tiene a todos en la sala suspendidos en un coma, igual que Jin.

Se escuchan pasos en el corredor. La enfermera echa un vistazo a la habitación con curiosidad. Desde que llegó el paciente, ha pasado mucha gente por el hospital. Ve a Ling Xioyu dormir con los brazos en la cama y su cabeza recargada en ellos. En la silla Howarang mira la noche por la ventana. Julia se quedó dormida en el sofá con un libro en la mano. Azuka mira a la enfermera.

— ¿Todo bien muchachos?—pregunta. Azuka asiente con una sonrisa y la mujer de blanco continua su recorrido.

— Con esta ya son tres noches. Las esperanzas se pierden. Tengo miedo— dice Azuka al pelirrojo.

El muchacho no responde. Mira la cama del paciente. Se ve tan calmado. No parece que este lejos de esté mundo, sólo duerme. Incluso se ve tan indefenso, como un niño. Nota que sus parpados empiezan a moverse al igual que sus labios. De un salto camina hasta donde está. Ve sus manos que impacientes tratan de tocar algo. Los parpados buscan, miran.

— Es un proceso. Cuando los pacientes están en coma suelen hacer eso— señala Julia. Esta despierta a causa del ruido del coreano.

Con la explicación desaparecieron las esperanzas. Tal vez lo mejor sea esperar como dijo Lei. Regresar al mundo y seguir con sus vidas. Azuka lo dijo esa tarde que Jin entró al hospital: _Este debe ser su destino._

El destino y Jin no se llevan del todo bien. De sobra saben que todo puede pasar.

El cardiograma sigue emitiendo sonidos. La brisa nocturna entra por la ventana. Julia vuelve a leer. Howarang admira algo en la noche que no sabe que es. Azuka espera paciente, espera de pie sin dejar de mirar a su desdichado primo. Se pregunta qué es lo que piensa, que pasa por su cabeza. Le dolerá algo. Recordará. ¿Cuándo despierte sabrá lo que ocurrió? ¿Despertará? ¿Tiene miedo? Se sienta a un costado de Julia y cuestiona.

— ¿Te has preguntado qué pasaría ahora en este presente si nada de lo pasado hubiera sucedido?

— Muchas veces, aunque en realidad no sé bien como sería esté presente. Puede que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Así termina otra noche, y las siguientes dos semanas y los próximos dos meses. Todo se va consumiendo y Jin quiere gritarles que ha visto, ha sentido esa realidad ajena al presente. Y tiene mucho más miedo que nunca.

* * *

Mamá tiene muchas ganas de correr en el parque. El recuerdo es tan vivo que duda si es real o es el sueño metafísico del coma. Mamá tiene una bicicleta. Es domingo. Jin tiene seis años. Esa escena la recuerda perfectamente, pero… en ella no estaba su padre, ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno. Mamá sube a la bicicleta y papá a otra. Jin los mira alejarse en el parque mientras trata de avanzar con sus patines de cuatro ruedas. Mamá está riendo, sonríe. Papá también o es una mueca. La tarde en el parque es tan irónica. Jin se ve así mismo. Tratando de avanzar con los patines. Observa su infancia desconocida. Todo lo mira pero nadie lo puede mirar a él.

Mamá y papá regresan de su viaje en bicicleta. De regreso a casa. Papá compra helado. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su padre, nunca había querido verlo. El pequeño Jin está feliz. Camina en medio de sus padres y come helado. Esa escena la recuerda, pero no estaba Kazuya en él.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es un sueño? pero… ¿por qué sueño esto?—la tarde es cálida, los sonidos nítidos. No se siente como un sueño. Empieza a temer.

— Vamos a casa del abuelo—oyó decir a su padre. Subieron en las bicicletas y el pequeño Jin iba con su padre tras el volante.

Los ve alejarse, Jin no se mueve, sus piernas se entumecieron. Trató de avanzar pero en vez de eso, un remolino comenzó a absorberlo. Gritó, todo empezó a dar vueltas, las imágenes se deformaron. Minutos después todo comenzó a tomar forma de nuevo. Observaba sillas, mesas, puertas. La casa del abuelo. En medio de la sala analizó la habitación con detenimiento. Caminó un poco, fue a la chimenea. Hay fotos, recuerdos, dibujos. Mientras avanzaba no reconoció nada de lo que vio, todo está cambiado, incluso hay más luz. Tres cuadros le muestran las bodas de sus abuelos y a su madre vestida de blanco. Despacio se acercó a los retratos y observó con sorpresa la imagen de una familia. Familia que desconoce aunque él sea parte de ella.

El abuelo cargándolo a los tres años de edad. Su primer cumpleaños. El bisabuelo con Jin en el zoológico. Una fotografía grande donde están probablemente toda la familia Mishima. No reconoce a nadie. Algunas ya son viejas, de la juventud del abuelo y el bisabuelo. En una creyó verse a los cuatro años pero era Kazuya. Trató de tocar un retrato donde está su madre cargándolo cuando era un bebe, pero no pudo, su dedo traspaso el metal.

— ¿Estaré muerto?— la duda lo agobió.

— No, eso es muy pesado para una cena, prepara algo ligero. El niño no puede comer eso. Has verduras con pollo, algo simple ya te dije. —Heichachi entró a la sala, daba órdenes a la cocinera e informaba que ya no demoraría su hijo con su esposa y nieto en llegar.

Jin lo tuvo frente de él. Pues el abuelo observaba las fotografías con una expresión desconocida. ¿Qué demonios era esa pesadilla? Pensó Jin al ver sonreír a su abuelo. Tantas veces lo vio de cerca, lo tuvo tan cerca y nunca había visto sus ojos fijamente. Suspiró al acariciar la foto de una mujer.

— Si estuvieras aquí… serías muy feliz de ver a tu hijo—Heihachi cerró los ojos. El timbre sonó y enseguida un pequeño Jin entró a la casa corriendo.

— ¡Abuelo, abuelo! Ya aprendí a andar con mis patines—el niño estaba feliz de verlo. Lo abrazó y besó en la frente cuando este se agachó para saludarlo. Acarició su cabeza y sonrió diciendo:

— Muy pronto podrás manejar una motocicleta.

Kazuya y Jun caminaron a la sala. La charla comenzó. Se hablaba de la empresa, de la casa en venta, de unas próximas vacaciones, de la escuela elemental que cursaría pronto el niño. De la salud de Jimpachi. Las noticias de Lee que sigue en Inglaterra. Sin embargo, Jin no puso atención. No dejaba de observarse así mismo.

No creía que fuera capaz de mostrar tanto afecto y menos a su abuelo a quien parecía querer mucho, no se apartaba de él. Aunque al oír el nombre de Jimpachi, corrió por las escaleras tras la advertencia de su madre de no incomodarlo. Jin ignoró al niño. Ahora si quería escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir los adultos.

Aunque de nuevo, volvió a ser arrastrado por el pequeño Jin. Tal parecía que no podía estar lejos de él y todo lo qué el viviera tendría que verlo Jin. Así que fue arrastrado por una fuerza invisible, subió las escaleras. Se alejó de sus padres y entró en una habitación soleada. Había una cama, una silla mecedora con Jimpachi cerca a la terraza. Tenía una cobija en sus piernas.

— Mi muchachito… ¿cómo estás? Has crecido tanto. Dame un beso, eso… ¿te has portado bien? Me dijo tu abuelo Heihachi que pronto irás a la escuela. Quiero que seas el mejor de la clase. Claro que sí… ese es mi niño—el niño respondía a todo con una sonrisa y un sí tan inocente que causaba ternura hasta el propio Jin.

— Abuelito, ¿sigues enfermo?—Jin se estaba ahogando con la delicadeza del niño. Era tan normal que se daba pena. Su consuelo era que nadie lo veía. Hubiera sido la burla de su prima y Howarang.

— No hijo, no estoy enfermo, sólo cansado—tocio un poco.

— ¿Cansado de qué? ¿Trabajaste mucho?

— Sí mi niño… trabaje mucho

— Te prometo que cuando yo sea grande ya no vas a tener que trabajar. Promesa—Jin acercó su dedo meñique al del abuelo.

Jin sintió pena por el niño. Aunque Jin le dijera que su abuelo un día de estos morirá, el niño no le creería, no por ingenuo, sino porque no conoce la muerte. No como Jin. Ese pequeño es feliz, es comprensible, es amado y sobre todo es normal.

La noche llegó. Después de la cena familiar que para Jin fue extraña. Se marcharon a casa. Para su sorpresa, es la misma casa donde creció, en medio del bosque, con animales, una granja. Aunque dentro había cosas que no recordaba, como la tecnología de papá. Al entrar a casa el pequeño recibió órdenes de mamá de lavarse los dientes e ir a la cama. Eran las nueve de la noche. Kazuya se puso el pijama y bebió un vaso de leche. Jin hizo lo mismo y fue a supervisar que Jin hiciera todo bien. Al final lo cobijo y espero a que durmiera. Esa parte Jin la recuerda claramente. Mamá da un beso en la frente, da las buenas noches y se marcha a su habitación. A veces dormían juntos, pero este no era el caso. Vio a sus padres desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación. Mamá estaba feliz en los brazos de su esposo.

Toda la noche Jin la paso observando su habitación, tampoco había cambios, a excepción por los juguetes caros y la ropa. Miró un libro que hablaba sobre las próximas clases. Pronto asistiría. No tenía ganas de dormir, seguía preguntándose qué pasaba. Luego de tanto pensar, el sueño lo venció y quedo dormido en la misma cama donde durmió hace muchos años.

Por la mañana, mamá preparó el desayuno. Papá no estaba, tampoco su auto. Al menos era una buena señal, no vería su cara por mucho rato, estaba trabajando.

— Buenos días amor. ¿Dormiste bien? Siéntate, en seguida te doy tu desayuno.

Ver a su madre de nuevo lo conmovió tanto. De espaldas preparaba un jugo y sacaba pan de una bolsa. Quiso abrazarla, estrecharla en sus brazos como antes. Quería oler su cabello, decirle que la quería tanto. Volver a decir la palabra:

— Mamá ya quiero ir a la escuela. Así tendré amigos con quien jugar ya que no tengo un hermano.

— Sí, yo también quiero eso.

— ¿Un hermano? Pero creí que el tío era tu hermano.

Jun rió. La mañana pasó aprendiendo a sumar, restar. Antes no era así, tenía que quedarse sólo por un rato porque mamá trabajaba en el día. Ahora comprendía porque ese niño Jin era tan feliz. Lo tenía todo. El ciclo natural de la vida corría a su alrededor con perfección. Papá trabaja, mamá lo cuidaba y él sólo disfruta de ese cariño.

Por la tarde regresó Kazuya. Se dejó caer en el sofá luego de ponerse ropa cómoda, prendió el televisor y se perdió en un programa deportivo. Sí así era todos los días, la monotonía no le venía mal. Bebía una soda, descansaba. ¿De qué? Se preguntó Jin. Es el jefe de una enorme empresa, no tiene porque ser tan complicado. Él lo vivió una vez y sólo se puede cansar de dar órdenes a los demás.

Jun estaba a su lado mientras Jin jugaba con carritos y una autopista en la sala.

— Lee regresó—dijo Kazuya al terminar el programa—se le metió en la cabeza la idea de abrir una sucursal allá, quiere invertir en computadoras y no sé qué más. Papá le dio autorización.

— Eso es bueno, ¿no?

— ¿Sabes porque se fue a Londres?— Jun negó— fue a buscar a Nina. Quiere hacer todo eso no por beneficio de la compañía, sino por el suyo.

— Bueno, no le veo nada de malo—Al escuchar el nombre de Lee y Nina, Jin dejó de ver al niño para escucharlos. Poco a poco la situación se tornaba interesante y tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaba en la pesadilla— es natural que también quiera hacer su vida. Tu hermano no es muy analítico, piensa sólo en él.

— Sí, el problema es que no se lo dice a papá y creo, no sé… Nina esta embarazada.

— ¡En serio!—Jun exclamó, el pequeño Jin la miró extrañado— perdón… ¿embarazada?

— Creo, si no le dice a mi padre habrá problemas. Cuando se enoja…

Jin rió con sarcasmo. ¿Desde cuándo a Kazuya Mishima le importa lo que pase con su familia? Jun le dio un beso a su esposo luego de decir: _no pasará nada, hablaré con Lee y Nina si es necesario._

Hay estaba la respuesta. Su madre es quien había cambiado todo. Tal vez eso es lo que le hizo falta tanto tiempo a esa familia, una mujer, no cualquier mujer, una mujer como su madre.

— Jin tendrá otro primo. Azuka es muy pequeña para jugar con él y es niña. Si Nina tiene un niño…— Jun se emocionó y abrazó fuerte a Kazuya del cuello y no lo escuchó cuando se quejo— soy muy feliz.

La afirmación dio vueltas en la cabeza de Jin. Todo comenzó a detenerse. Aquella palabra seguía con eco. El pequeño Jin abrazó a sus padres. Un remolino volvió a absorberlo mientras la voz de su madre: _soy muy feliz_. Seguía en su cabeza.

* * *

Ya amaneció. El hospital tiene mucha actividad, así como la habitación de Jin Kazama. Julia cambia las flores. Howarang ya no está. Xiaoyu discute con Azuka.

—No me iré, no quiero descansar, quiero verlo cuando despierte, quiero ser lo primero que vea— Ling no parecía querer seguir las indicaciones del hospital.

— Deja de ser infantil. Todos tenemos que irnos. De ahora en adelante nos turnaremos uno por noche y uno por día. No puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo en el hospital— Azuka intentaba hacerla entrar en razón hasta que Julia salva el día.

— Te prometo que cuando despierte, quien sea que este sino estás tú, te llamaremos enseguida para que vengas.

Muy a su pesar, la china acepta el trato y la habitación queda sola. Todos se marchan a descansar. La primera noche en turno le tocó a Howarang, quien decidió descansar para estar en vela toda la noche.

_**Cualquier cosa, queja, comentario etc. Favor de hacerlo llegar con mucho amor. Este es el primer cap, todo depende… todo depende si subo el segundo o se queda consumado y escribo por placer.**_

_**Gracias por leer y el tiempo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno… Gracias por los comentarios de mí humilde y extraña historia. Supongo que extraña porque en los sueños se puede hacer de todo. **_

_**Disclaimer: como dije no me pertenecen los personajes y yo quiero leer más fics en español de tekken y nada, sólo inglés :( **_

* * *

**EN COMA**

**CAPITULO II**

Hwoarang llega a las dos de la tarde del día siguiente, como indicó el horario. No ha cambiado nada desde ayer. Los mismos tubos, la habitación, las flores de Julia y el cardiograma. Abre la ventana, se sienta en la silla, suspira. No hay nada que hacer. Los parpados de Jin se siguen moviendo.

― ¿Qué soñara?― pregunta. Observa la mano de Jin, sus dedos se mueven ligeramente― ¿es normal? Bueno viniendo de ti nada es normal. Quizá tu demonio es quien te castigó. Me das pena Jin… Pero necesito que regreses, aún tenemos cuentas que saldar.

* * *

El tiempo no era constante, en segundos pasaba de meses a años. Se veía a sí mismo en el colegio. Saliendo y regresando de casa en el camión escolar o en algún auto con los guardias del abuelo. En la escuela era buen estudiante, rodeado de amigos en el colegio. Jin no recordaba haber sido tan sociable, era un tanto retraído y siempre estaba a las faldas de mamá.

En casa todo transcurría con una normalidad escalofriante. Jun cuidaba a los animales aledaños y los de la granja que le construyó su marido. Se encargaba de la casa, de Jin y de los demás. Pues todo el mundo llegaba a casa pidiendo ayuda, consejos… Jun Mishima era tan amable con todos.

Aquella tarde mientras el pequeño Jin de diez años hacía su tarea en la mesa, mamá tejía unas carpetas. Jin se sentó a su lado y la miró. No había cambiado nada, si acaso algunas arrugas empezaban a asomar en su rostro. Supuso que sucedería algo interesante y tenía qué esperar; esa escena era aburrida.

Después de una hora, el timbre sonó. Al cabo de minutos, Nina Wiliams apareció llevando de la mano a un niño rubio de ojos azules.

— ¿Steve?― preguntaron ambos Jin.

― Juega con Jin, yo hablaré con la tía Jun― Nina movió una maleta de la entrada y el pequeño Steve obedeció.

Deseó que el niño no se fuera a jugar a otro lado. Jin podía separarse de él pocos metros y dentro del perímetro de su casa podía moverse libremente hasta que saliera. Para su suerte se quedaron jugando en la sala. Así que anduvo tras su madre y ¿la tía Nina? Quería escuchar.

Comprendió que estaba casada con Lee, se iba a divorciar por una infidelidad por culpa de su hermana Anna. Había cosas que no cambiarían en ninguna otra vida, pensó Jin. Nina había conseguido un trabajo en una televisora y firmó contrato para una serie de televisión que se rodaría los días siguientes.

Jun preparaba el té y escuchaba con atención. Pasaba su mano por el cabello dorado de Nina. Ella empezó a llorar bajito.

―No quiero nada de él. Por mí Lee puede irse a la…

—Calma… no pienses en eso― Jun la abrazó. La charla se extendió por dos horas más.

Jin y Steve jugaban despreocupados en la sala. El rubio tenía la misma edad de Jin o quizá un año menos. Poseía unos grandes ojos celestes y la misma mirada que conoció. Si era hijo de Lee en el mundo que él conocía. Significaba qué el donó su semilla para…

— Espero que Kazuya no se moleste si nos quedamos. Steve es buen chico― dijo Nina saliendo de la cocina.

— No pasa nada. Eres de la familia, le guste a Lee o no. Además a Jin le hará bien tener alguien con quien jugar. Mejor cuéntame sobre esa serie que te ofrecieron.

La charla se extendió otras horas hasta que llegó el jefe de la familia. Entre la escena de los saludos formales, las risas de los niños, su vista comenzó a nublarse y sus piernas volvieron a traicionarlo. Oía lejos la voz de su padre: _Por su puesto, el tiempo que quieran. _Todo empezó a girar y de nuevo el remolino de imágenes y un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en el jardín de una escuela primaria. Los edificios lo rodearon, sentía la sombra de los árboles. Oía voces de niños, el botar de una pelota, gente, risas. El pequeño Jin estaba a su lado acostado de la misma manera con los ojos cerrados.

―No dejaré que te vuelvan a molestar— dijo el niño. Jin se levantó. Steve estaba a un costado de Jin. Tenía un golpe en la mejilla y su ropa sucia.

— No haré caso… no quiero que tengas problemas. Tu mamá se va a enojar.

― ¡No me importa! Eres mi primo— Jin gritó, estaba furioso y apretaba los puños.

Por su breve charla entendió que Steve vivía en la misma zona. Su madre había rentado un departamento cerca de la televisora donde trabajaba y su papá lo veía cada mes. También el motivo de la riña. Jin recordaba que los niños japoneses solían ser muy crueles con los extranjeros al grado de discriminarlos. Nunca le importó. Steve tenía que soportar eso sólo porque su cabello era amarillo y sus ojos azules.

De pronto, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Dolía como los infiernos. Se sentó, intentó calmarse. Sudaba y no escuchaba bien a los niños. Su cuerpo se entumió. Empezó a marearse. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Hasta que la voz de una niña desapareció el dolor.

― ¡Jin, Jin! ¿Qué paso?— del otro lado, vio salir tras de un edificio a Azuka Kazama de ocho años gritando histéricamente. Supo que era ella, no ha cambiado desde su infancia― una niña de tu salón me dijo que le pegaron a Steve. ¿Te peleaste tú también? A mí tía no le gusta que te pelees, sólo porque te están enseñando las artes marciales.

— ¡Cállate! No me pelee pero lo haré sino dejan a Steve en paz.

La niña se acercó al inglés y con un pañuelo limpió su cara.

― Dice mi tía que tus ojos son del color del cielo. Creo que serás un hombre apuesto. Así que ignora a esos niños bobos— Steve se sonrojó y asintió con una sonrisa.

El niño comenzó a molestarlos y se marcharon a las clases. Jin los siguió. Azuka no dejaba de mirar a Steve. Llamaba la atención entre toda la escuela. Comprendió que recientemente ella lo conoció. Era una novedad, igual que un juguete nuevo.

Tuvo que escuchar las siguientes cuatro clases, el pequeño Jin ponía atención y hacia los ejercicios cuidadosamente. Al terminar las clases, salió en compañía de tres amiguitos y en la puerta se encontró con Steve. Los muchachos se marcharon. Azuka apareció con una mochila más grande que ella.

— ¿No van a ir a sus casas?― preguntó desconcertada al verlos esperando.

― No, esperamos al Tío Lars, iremos a comer helado y dulces al centro. ¿Vienes?― ella negó, su padre la esperaba en un automóvil frente a la escuela.

Jin volvió a congelarse. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? Más que sueño era una broma mental, una burla de su vida. Quien estuviera haciendo esto tendría que pagar. No sólo jugaba con sus sentimientos y emociones. Se burlaba. Estaba cansado de ver incoherencias, anormalidades. Primero un padre desconocido, una familia que si no es disfuncional su normalidad raya en excentricismos. ¿Ahora el tío Lars? Se estaba cansando del juego. ¿Qué faltaba? Qué Bryan fuera su hermano.

Enseguida apareció un automóvil plateado con rojo. Lars salió del carro.

— ¿Estás de vacaciones?— preguntó Steve inocentemente.

― No. Suban al auto niños que el tiempo es oro— respondió.

― ¿No? Entonces. ¿Terminaste la universidad?— Jin subió, escogió el asiento del copiloto.

― Creo que no debería hablar de esto con ustedes, no quiero ser un mal ejemplo como dice mi padre, pero… ya que insisten. Deje la universidad, quiero invertir, hacer mi propia empresa. No como competencia a la empresa de la familia, no, quiero hacer otras cosas.

— Yo quiero estudiar biología―afirmó Steve.

—Muy bien chico―encendió el auto y anduvieron hasta el centro por el helado prometido y los dulces. Era un premio por sus buenas notas.

Lo que le interesaba a Jin no era la vida de Lars ni si Steve quería ser biólogo. Si no, ¿cómo es que era parte de la familia así como así?

— El abuelo va a enfadarse mucho contigo tío Lars. Tío Lee y papá terminaron sus carreras y son exitosos, a ti va a decirte que eres un holgazán.

― Conoces perfectamente a ese señor. Exactamente me dijo eso y otras cosas más… pero creo que lo aceptó, no tenía de otra. Aunque si está enfadado conmigo. Creo que me quedaré en tu casa esta noche. Calma, no moriré por no seguir en la universidad, trabajaré y además… conocía a una linda chica.

— Siempre piensas en lindas chicas. ¿Cómo se llama?— Steve se acercó al asiento del conductor.

— Es rusa, su papá es un científico muy famoso que trabajó una vez para mi papá. Un día la conocerán. Ahora, vamos a comer helado y a jugar.

Pensó que seguramente hablaba de Alisa Bosconovich. Se golpeó la cabeza tres veces por la situación ridícula. Quería despertar y decirles a todos que no movieran nada de sus vidas, así como estaban de patéticas estaban bien. Jin quedó con la duda sobre como Lars llegó a la familia. Así que sin querer oyó la conversación trivial del tío favorito con los sobrinos consentidos. Al diablo las cosas normales, era aburrido tener que escuchar a Lars contando chistes, haciendo reír a sus sobrinos.

Por la noche, luego de dejar a Steve en casa, Jin regresó con Lars a la suya. Posiblemente sabría lo que sucedió.

Durante la cena, Kazuya hablaba sobre el peso de las empresas y una serie de cosas de administración. Comprendió que Lars llegó a Japón a los quince años. Quería conocer a su padre, sólo eso, no esperaba nada a cambio. Necesitaba saber qué clase de familia tenía, como era su padre y esas cosas. Heihachi lo había reconocido como hijo legitimo sin necesidad de investigaciones y procesos incómodos, con verlo supo a primera vista que era su hijo. Un autentico Mishima como lo llamó. Así que lo ayudó con sus estudios y lo que necesitara. Nunca hablaba de su madre. Kzauya siguió aconsejando a Lars sobre como comenzar su empresa. Tenía buenos argumentos, cuando despertará de este sueño robaría sus ideas.

Las voces una vez más se consumían en los remolinos de imágenes. Jin se acostumbraba al cambio de escena, tiempo, espacio. Al abrir los ojos la casa había cambiado un poco, más su recamara. Suponía que había crecido porque no había juguetes, en cambio había libros, discos de música. Intuyó que tenía quince años, había detalles que recordaba. El ruido en la sala llamó su atención. Al asomarse, vio a Jun corriendo de un lado para otro, Kazuya hablaba por teléfono.

― Voy mamá— se oyó decir, el joven Jin bajó las escaleras velozmente.

— ¿Qué guapo te ves?― dijo Jun a su hijo— los demás no tardan en llegar.

En el jardín había mesas y una parrilla, había muchos empleados de su abuelo y eso era extraño pues a su madre no le gustaba tener gente de servicio. Notó que era una celebración.

― ¿Por qué dejaste que me hiciera esto? Me siento ridículo. Yo no quería celebrar mi cumpleaños así― dijo Jin a su padre— me siento como si no cumpliera quince sino cinco.

― Ella está orgullosa de que cumplas quince años.

— ¿Esperaba que no los iba a cumplir?

― Además en la noche tendrás la fiesta que tanto decías— omitió el comentario de su hijo.

― ¿Yo decía?, tú decías… más parece su fiesta que la mía. Si no fuera porque vienen todos mis amigos me sentiría más incomodo.

— Al menos le quite la idea del payaso y del mago― Kazuya le giñó el ojo y se marchó al jardín— pero cuídate de los gorros y las serpentinas con confeti.

Jin sonrió involuntariamente. Recordó ese tiempo. Había un poco de él en ese nuevo Jin Era un poco rebelde con sus padres y hasta caprichoso..

Los abuelos llegaron primero. Era increíble que Jimpachi siguiera vivo, aunque en una silla de ruedas. Lo incomodo fue desapareciendo poco a poco cuando su madre dejo que las cosas fluyeran. Azuka estaba con sus amigas en un rincón. Steve en otro, estaba un poco deprimido, en unas semanas regresaría a Reino Unido a continuar sus estudios, su madre consiguió trabajo allá. El tío Lars tenía a las compañeras de escuela de Jin anonadadas con sus trucos de magia. Lee se quedo sentado esperando que la fiesta terminará.

― Está es la última vez que organizamos una fiesta de cumpleaños para tu hijo— dijo Kazuya― hasta yo me siento estúpido.

— Es mi hijo cuando te conviene. La próxima vez le pagas un viaje alrededor del mundo, consigues un par de mujeres fáciles y le das droga.

— Perfecto, en algunos lugares ya es legal.

Kazuya rió discretamente. Las discusiones de sus padres eran curiosas, las pocas veces que los ha observado juntos no ha visto ningún enfado. Era increíble no ver a Kazuya explotando y mandando a todos al diablo.

― La última vez que estuve en una fiesta de cumpleaños fue cuando cumplí ocho, ¿te acuerdas? Me vestí de vaquero y tú de súper héroe. Espero que esto no quede en video, mi madre quiere enseñárselo a sus amigas— Steve comentó antes de darle un tragó a la soda.

Su mente era selectiva, mostraba pasajes de esa vida por etapas o quizá valor sentimental. ¿Con qué fin? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de pasar por esto? ¿Una prueba más? Porque siempre estaba la opción de que su demonio pudiera provocar todo esto y eso le causaba más miedo. Él lo conocía perfectamente.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar dos cosas, despertar o descubrir lo que esconden esas visiones horrendas.

* * *

Hwoarang duerme en el sillón. Julia lo despierta. Es hora de cambiar turnos.

― Te traje un poco de comida. Ve a descansar— dice al Coreano― ¿no hay ninguna novedad?

Hwoarang despierta sin mucho ánimo y niega con la cabeza. Abre la bolsa con comida.

— Bueno, hay algo… ¿Es normal que mueva sus parpados y las manos si esta inconsciente?

― Sí, los pacientes en shock suelen tener visiones o sueños muy prolongados. Aunque no sé que pueda pasar con él, ya sabes… tiene un gen distinto al nuestro― la americana sonrió— ¿te preocupa mucho, verdad?

― Es porque me debe una revancha. Sólo eso… cuando abra los ojos quiero restregarle en la cara que le pateare el trasero.

— Supongo. Estará bien, creo en eso. Anda, descansa, mañana le toca el turno a Azuka.

El coreano se marchó. Julia queda sola en la habitación. Coloca un poco de incienso, dejo en la pared amuletos, un grande atrapa sueños cuelga del techo. No tuvo problemas con el hospital. Ella piensa que todo ese trabajo lo ayudará a borrar sus pesadillas. Acaricia su mano derecha. Mira su rostro y verifica lo que su compañero comentó. Los parpados se mueven, los dedos también. Pasa su mano por la frente de Jin y empieza a hacer una oración.

― Cuando tenía pesadillas, Michelle me cantaba una canción y dormía tranquila― su dulce voz se escucha.

El viento movía los amuletos junto con un sonido de cristales. A punto de dar las seis de la tarde. Julia sigue rezando. No es que sea devota, en su pueblo se acostumbra a hacer oraciones por los enfermos, los muertos, los débiles, así como al mundo. No había diferencia, seguro en el Tibet, en Israel, la mezquita y una iglesia, también estarían pidiendo por el alma de Jin. Porque ella estaba consciente que Jin tenía alma, aunque muchos digan lo contrario.

* * *

_**Espero actualizar pronto porque entro a labores de nuevo.**_

_**Gracias una vez más por el tiempo ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Volvi! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no importa si son pocos, también sé que el Fandom de nuestro querido Tekken se muere, pero hay que hacer lo posible por rescatarlo. Además ya hay Movie Live Action que sabemos que seguro será un asco, pero hay y en un par de años Tekken 7, haber que nos depara el destino. **_

_**Bien, aquí el tercer capítulo. Cualquier cosa, comentario, error gramática, fail, que se yo, pueden decir sin ningún problema. **_

El bisabuelo se quedó dormido en su silla de ruedas frente a la mesa donde jugaban poker. A su lado Heihachi y el tío Lars formaron un equipo para vencer a Jin y Kazuya en el poker junto con Steve y Lee.

— Pon mucha atención… soy el mejor en esto, Lee jamás me ha vencido— comentó Kazuya con orgullo a su hijo.

— Cierra la boca— contestó Lee molesto. Steve no paraba de reír.

— Y tú quién crees que les enseñó a estos dos habladores― Heihachi mostró tres ases con lo que ganó el juego. Lars aplaudió.

― Viejo, has hecho trampa, sólo porque el abuelo se quedo dormido, sino el te pondría en tu lugar— dijo Kazuya indignado al verse vencido por su padre.

Jun conversaba con su familia y Nina. En el jardín distintas escenas se formaban alrededor de la vista de Jin. La música y el aroma a carne asándose en la parrilla por Lei lo tenían completamente confundido. Era una atmósfera hechizante. El sonido de los cubiertos en la mesa, la charla animada, llena de anegrotas y recuerdos que no conocía. Espero tras del joven Jin una novedad o que el remolino de ideas lo llevara a otro capítulo. Lo deseaba tanto, la reunión familiar lo asqueaba. No por ser desagradable, sino por ser una comedia barata de su vida.

No sucedió, entre la música, las risas de Azuka y la voz de su madre escuchó una dulce voz que lo llmó. _"Jin estarás bien" _ Una canción armoniosa con un toque dulce y nostálgico lo dominó. La voz provenía de todas partes. Opacaba el ruido de la fiesta. No entendía aquella lengua nativa, pero sabía que era para él. Reconoció la voz, era Julia indudablemente. La fiesta se congeló. Incluso el humo de la carne en la parrilla quedo suspendido con el aire. Julia seguía cantando. Escuchaba el tintineo de los amuletos. El sonido del hospital, con la ambulancia lejana y los pasos. Dio un par de pasos adelante, se detuvo; una telaraña con plumas apareció frente a él. Toda la imagen fue absorbida por ella. Quedo a oscuras. No veía nada, sin embargo, no tenía miedo, la voz de Julia lo confortó.

— Sácame de aquí― dijo― ¡Julia sácame de aquí!― gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

No cuestionó la razón de oírla. Si ella podía sacarlo de este trance y sus pesadillas no importaría nada. El espacio comenzó a moverse, lo sintió bajos sus pies. Empezaba reducirse y un aroma a azufre se esparció. Julia tarareaba, decía su nombre y hablaba de cosas que él desconocía. Como las visitas y el horario, Asuka, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang. El hospital, los días, las horas el nombre de la enfermera y el doctor.

La obscuridad que lo rodeaba se alejó de él hasta regresar a la imagen del jardín y la fiesta que aun seguía inmóvil.

"_Hola Steve, buenas tardes. No mucho, pero confío en un milagro. Gracias por venir. Ja ja también me da mucho gusto saludarte. Claro, gracias, al menos la habitación no se verá tan fría"_ Silencio. _"Los doctores no dicen mucho, no hay que perder las esperanzas. ¿Eh? Pues… al principio fue algo voluntario. Lo conozco muy poco… No tiene a nadie, ha pasado por cosas terribles. Su abuelo lo odia, su padre igual. No tiene a nadie. Lo más cercano a él es Azuka. No, de mi nació estar aquí, como te digo, lo conozco poco. Michelle, la mujer que me crió, era amiga de su madre, tal vez eso es lo que me hizo venir aquí. Gracias… No lo sé, tal vez no lo espera. La ciencia dice que los pacientes en este estado pueden oír lo que se les dice. También tienen sueños por eso mueve los parpados así y las manos. Por su puesto… No creo que importe mucho. En el fondo es buena persona, dijo Xiaoyu que era muy serio pero nunca malo. Yo pensé lo mismo, es difícil creerlo, pero lo conocí tan poco. No obstante, creo en las palabras de ella, está enamorada" _

Después de eso no volvió a escuchar la voz de Julia. Pensó que la ciencia mentía, pues no escuchó jamás a Steve y a ningún otro humano, sólo ruidos que acompañaban la voz de la americana. Buscó al Steve de su sueño pero había desaparecido, así como cada uno de los invitados. Sólo quedaba el mismo, sentado frente a la mesa con las cartas en la mano.

— Quiero despertar― dijo, cerró los ojos. Pensó en las palabras de Julia. Ahora sentían lastima y pena por él. Más que nunca quería despertar para gritarles que no los necesitaba, ni la compasión ni el afecto. Hipócritas.

― **Este es tú castigo por tratar de deshacerte de mí**― el joven Jin habló, estaba frente a él. Tenía los ojos rojos y las marcas negras en el rostro. Los cuernos empezaban a salir despacio de su cabeza. Reculó unos pasos―**hoy no podré hacerlo, esa mujer ha interferido…**

― Lo sabía, todo esto fue idea tuya. Torturarme de esa manera hasta vomitar.

― **Y apenas empieza, así que prepárate… veras cosas que de verdad te desquicien**— el demonio se acercó a Jin hasta tener su rostro muy cerca― **nadie va a ayudarte, ni esa mujer o sus espíritus. No importan las oraciones, las plegarias, eso no funciona en mí lo sabes muy bien. Tampoco si la sangre de tu madre aparece. Nada, soy más poderoso de lo que puedes imaginar. Ahora sólo relájate y disfruta. **

Antes de poder reprocharle o reclamarle, de nuevo el remolino de imágenes y la presión del aire lo hicieron quedar en medio de un tifón. Por lo menos sabía quién era el creador de sus pesadillas. De alguna manera estaba tranquilo, luego de salir de sus pesadillas buscaría la manera definitiva de deshacerse de él, confiaba en eso. Su madre le enseñó a creer en lo imposible.

Como las veces pasadas cayó en un sueño profundo hasta despertar en su habitación. Habían pasado un par de años. Vio a Jin buscando ropa dentro del closet. Tomó unas gafas negras y un abrigo del mismo color. Espero a que saliera del cuarto para ir con él. No había ruidos en casa. Afuera llovía con fuerza. Bajó a la sala. Su madre lo esperaba, no llevaba ropa clara como siempre, tenía un vestido negro bajo las rodillas y zapatillas del miso color, cubrió su cabello con una mascada negra y lentes. Tal vez el atuendo y el color la hacían lucir mayor. Kazuya tomó las llaves de la mesa, abrió un paraguas y caminaron hasta el auto. Era obvio que iban a un funeral. Jun limpiaba las lágrimas bajo las gafas con un pañuelo gris.

El viaje fue silencioso. El joven Jin miraba la lluvia. Jun decía algo sobre la hora. El recorrido duró veinte minutos hasta llegar al panteón. En la entrada había una fila de camionetas y automóviles negros estacionados. Jun tomó de la mano a su marido y caminaron entre la lluvia hasta la tumba. Hay esperaba Heihachi, Lee, el tío Lars y muchas personas que ninguno de los dos Jin habían visto en su vida. Miró la lapida: _Jinpachi Mishima_. Nunca había visto tantas personas en un funeral y no era que asistiera a muchos, en el de su madre sólo eran pocos, vecinos, algunos amigos cercanos y familiares lejanos. Jimpachi Mishima tenía a todo Japón y países cercanos como amigos. Pasaban cerca de Heihachi a darle el pésame. Una docena de flores adornaron su tumba. No vio a nadie que no mostrara su dolor. Jin abrazó a su madre y en su hombro lloró hondo.

— Lo voy a extrañar tanto…―dijo

― Todos los seres vivos un día tenemos que irnos. Tu abuelo murió feliz, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tranquilo, satisfecho. Murió dormido como los robles— dijo Jun en un afán de consolar a su hijo.

Las palabras de Wang Jinrei conmovieron a la mayoría. A Jin lo dejaron pensando por largo rato. Su bisabuelo empezó la compañía Mishima desde abajo, incluso el mismo empezó como mensajero, con pequeños negocios a los dieciséis años. Hasta que empezó a invertir, a triunfar para que a los veinticinco años la empresa estuviera establecida y produciendo. Hasta ser lo que era, un emporio, una de las empresas más importantes. La que heredera su descendencia.

— Ahora entiendo porque la semana pasada insistió en vernos a todos. Se despedía. Que grandioso hombre era tu abuelo, Kazuya― su esposo no contestó, acomodó las gafas y caminó al auto.

Comprendió las palabras del demonio al decirle que no había visto nada. Lo peor es que los sentimientos de Jin hacían estragos en sí mismo. Deseaba que cambiara la escena antes que soltara en llanto y se inundará la ciudad porque no paraba de llover. En vez de eso, siguió a sus padres. Fueron con el abuelo que lo acompañaba Wang y una niña con dos coletas. Kazuya saludó al viejo y la niña quien tímida extendió la mano. Jun fue a la cocina. El joven Jin se acercó a su padre. De nuevo las oraciones fueron cortadas por el remolino. Todo perdió sentido.

"_Claro, lo que quiera el viejo amigo de mi padre" "Estará bien" "No diga eso Wang-san" "Hace tanto" "Quiere decir que…"_ Y todo se desmoronaba de nuevo, como en un temblor, un tsunami.

/////////////////////

Está vez al abrir los ojos no estaba en su habitación. Era un departamento pequeño, podía ver la cocina, una mesa y la entrada del baño. Había latas de cervezas en el suelo, sake, frituras, una guitarra, ropa esparcida por el suelo y una pelirroja durmiendo a su lado. Brincó lejos del Jin que dormía a su lado. Esto era el colmo, su mente comenzó a divagar y pensar perversiones.

El celular de Jin sonó.

― Mishima tu jodido teléfono, contesta―Hwoarang le dio una patada en la espalda que lo bajo de la cama. Al instante despertó el joven Jin y respondió la llamada.

Jin seguía sorprendido, pensó que dormía con una mujer.

― Mamá… sí, sigo en casa de Hwoarang. En dos horas. Ok, adiós.

―Mami aquí, mami allá. Hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser el niño mimado de mamá. Hasta te pareces a la Rocheford, aunque ella tiene lindas piernas.

― No soy el niño mimado de mamá. Sólo porque mi padre es rico crees que soy un junior. Mi madre se preocupa por mí― se levantó y fue al darse un baño.

"_Por favor que no sea gay, que no sea gay…" _Pensó Jin.

― En todo caso es mi culpa Jin… pero estuvo genial. ¿Cuándo volvemos a ir?

— ¡Jamás!―gritó desde el baño— me duele la cabeza y no soporto el ruido. No es divertido, no estoy acostumbrado a beber y no te rías.

Hwoarang reía sin parar.

— Ni porque sea mi cumpleaños.

― Quizá una excepción pero lo pensaré.

A los quince minutos salió, para dejar usar la regadera a su amigo. Mientras Hwoarang se daba una ducha, descubría con tranquilidad y un suspiro que ese era el departamento del pelirrojo y la noche anterior habían ido a una fiesta donde la banda de Hwoarang tocó. Y el joven Jin nunca en su vida había probado el alcohol y sus efectos secundarios de quedarse dormido en la avenida y no recordar donde vivía, así que Hwoarang lo llevó a su departamento.

— ¿Estudiaste para el examen del lunes?— preguntó Jin al ver los libros arrumbados en un rincón bajo las revistas porno.

― No, ya te dije que no creo ingresar a la universidad, eso es para niños buenos, yo no lo soy.

— Que seas idiota no significa que no vayas a la universidad. Ya sé porque estás deprimido―el coreano terminó de bañarse y fue por una soda al refrigerador.

— Así, ¿por qué?

―No salieron bien las cosas con Julia. No te deprimas era natural no tienen nada en común, ella es inteligente y guapa, además no vive aquí y tu apenas si pasas las materias.

— No es por Julia. Sólo que ya estoy cansado de ir a la escuela. No soy bueno, lo que haré será conseguir un empleo y ya. Quiero buscar una oportunidad con la banda, sé que somos buenos. ¿O no?— Jin asintió no muy convencido.

― Decepcionaras a Baek-san. Piensa un poco en los demás. Quisiera que fueras conmigo, si estoy solo me meteré en problemas, recuerda que soy un niño mimado.

— ¡Aprende a cuidarte Mishima! No siempre hay guarda espaldas.

— Me parece bien, yo aprendo a cuidarme solo y no depender de mi "apellido" y tú aprendes a ser más productivo e intentas hacer el examen de admisión para la universidad. ¿Te parece?

El coreano miró a su amigo y se echo a reír.

― Eso no funciona conmigo. Ve a lavarle el cerebro a Ling, no a mí… tal vez si fuera una chica podrías conseguir de mi lo que quieras, pero no esta vez Mishima, no está vez.

— Eres un idiota. Me voy, ¿quieres venir a comer a mi casa?

― No, hay rameen que me espera con mucha paciencia. Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.

—Bien, pero piensa lo de la universidad antes de dormir.

― Claro, claro, ahora vete que mami va a llorar si no regresas temprano a casa.

Antes de salir, Jin tomó otra cerveza del refrigerador y se marchó diciendo: _si no fueras mí mejor amigo te patearía el trasero. _

— ¡Lárgate!― lo oyó gritar cuando salió del departamento.

Esa amistad era bastante peculiar, no sólo se insultaban a cada momento, había una confianza que superaba los límites y no importaba, estaban muy unidos. Eso fue lo que notó Jin.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras llamó a una escolta que lo llevará a casa. En cierto modo Hwoarang tenía razón, era dependiente, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, era por seguridad no por vanidad. A los quince minutos llegó un auto negro que lo llevó directo a casa.

Jun tenía arrugas en su rostro, pero seguía siendo guapa. Su padre como lo imaginó, no estaba en casa.

― Llamó Nina… Steve entró a Oxford― Jun estaba muy feliz— Espera que se entere tu tío Lee, no podrá creerlo. Su hijo será Ingeniero en Bilogía o quizá medico. Nina está muy emocionada. Le ha regalado un automóvil.

— ¿Es tan importante la universidad? Bueno si es Oxford supongo que sí.

― ¿Por qué dices eso Jin? Estás pensando en abandonar.

— No, pero supongo que no todos creen que la universidad sea lo más idóneo en la vida.

― Fue Hwoarang de nuevo. Recuerda que cada quien escoge su destino y creo que deberías dejar que cada quien elija lo que quiera.

— Tal vez pero si yo declinara en los estudios intentarías que regresara, lo mismo me pasa con mi amigo. Aunque como dices, cada quien escoge lo mejor para cada uno.

Jun lo abrazó.

― Por eso tienes tantos amigos como tu abuelo.

Jin quedo de pie y vio a su madre alejarse con todo el entorno de la casa. Se oía a si mismo hablar de Hwoarang. Algunas imágenes pasaban como una película, imágenes que no recuerda haber visto. El instituto, Julia y Michelle sentadas con su madre. Lee hablando con Lars en una mesa de billar y su padre con una copa de vino. Lili acosando a su amigo en la escuela. Azuka gritándole por los pasillos mientras Xiaoyu le regalaba cartas, rosas, etc. Partidos de futbol, la playa, cenas de fin de año. Una charla con Lei. Un campamento. La voz de Heihachi. Azuka cantando en una fiesta con el karaoke. Otro concierto de Hwoarang. Paul y Law jugando con Steve. Nina en un programa de televisión. Lee fumando un puro con Lars. Millones de imágenes que algunos no lograba distinguir. Espejos, fogatas, comida, aromas, voces, un beso, sus padres, un abrazo, lágrimas, una decepción, sentimientos, traición. La universidad, una despedida y la graduación del instituto. La vida común de los dieciocho años pasaba por su mente. Dieciocho años que jamás vivió. La risa del demonio opacó los recuerdos. De pronto se encontró prisionero en su pesadilla. Quiso escapar, gritar. Sus piernas no respondían y cayó a un vacio. La risa perturbada del demonio lo perseguía. Se ahogó con sus propios gritos y saliva. Seguía cayendo hasta que sintió que algo suave amortiguó su caída. Abrió los ojos con la esperanza de regresar al mundo que conocía.

///////

La habitación de hospital estaba sola. Miré a mí alrededor. Vi flores, velas y una enfermara que me saludaba. Sentí los cables que se insertaban en mis brazos, la zonda en mi nariz y boca. Me dolía un poco la cabeza y sentí el estómago casi vacío. La enfermera me atendió. Observé detalladamente la habitación. En la mesa había un libro y amuletos. La ventana estaba ligeramente abierta.

— ¿Desperté? Al fin desperté…— dije convencido, traté de levantarme pero la enfermera lo impidió.

No importaba, estaba despierto, al fin había salido de esa pesadilla. Al salir la enfermera entró una muchacha que conocida perfectamente, pero que en estos momentos era a quien menos quería ver. Xiaoyu corrió a mí y me abrazo.

― ¡Estás bien! Estábamos preocupados por ti.

No respondí, quería levantarme y salir. Xiaoyu acariciaba mi cara y el cabello. Intente alejarme de ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Porque me rechazas… ¿ya no me quieres?― empezó a llorar.

Iba a decirle que se callara, que no estaba para sus cursilerias. Odiaba los dramas y más de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? Ling… ¿por qué lloras? Jin, ¿Qué paso?― Mi madre entró con la enfermera.

El viento se coló por la ventana. Quedé paralizado al ver a mamá. Cuando creí que todo había acabado, que era libre… Descubrí con horror que no sólo era espectador de esa obra siniestra que el diablo construyó para mí, ahora era el protagonista. Pude gritar, salir corriendo, arrojarme por la ventana y parar. Sin embargo, los ojos de mi madre me impidieron moverme.

Mamá abrazó a Xiaoyu, ella seguía llorando y explicaba lo que paso.

— Bueno Ling, apenas despertó. Entiende que se siente mal, ¿verdad Jin? Esa caída lo lastimo mucho. El doctor dijo que estaría inconsciente un par de días. Lo bueno que no fue nada grave. Entiéndelo un poco…

Ling dejó de llorar. Fue cuando me encontré con la mirada de Jun Kazama, tan limpia y pura como la recordaba. Iba a preguntarle qué había pasado, pero la puerta se abrió. Kazuya Mishima entró y tuve que tragarme mis preguntas y la ira de tenerlo frente a mí, sonriendo, mostrándose como el padre que nunca fue.

_**Gracias de nuevo y espero que les guste lo que leyeron y el tiempo. ^__^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Siento el retraso, ya sabn vida social, escuela, vida real si es que existe. Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a los que leen y no dejan rew y mucho más a los leen y dejan rew ^^ gracias por sus comentarios, es lindo saber que a alguien más le intereso mi loca idea. Bueno, prometo subir el siguiente lo más rápido posible. Si no me mandan al ejercito de la Zaibatzu erm erm mejor no, con los Zetas y el narco en mi país tengo, pero siempre es opción.**_

_**Espero que les guste lo que leen y el cap… **_

_**Nota: **_desde aquí cambia la voz narrativa, es en primera persona. Por qué como todo dio un giro de 180° Es para darle más realismo (?) o por lo menos más fuerza al texto.

_**Besos a todo/as. **_

OoO

— Estás mejor― afirmó Kazuya al verme sentado en la cama— dice el doctor que mañana puede irse, quieren que se quede una noche más por si hay una recaída. Le dije que con la que tuvo fue suficiente― se dirigió a mamá y luego rió.

—Deja tu sarcasmo, tú hijo se cayó de seis metros y está vivo para contarlo.

― ¿Seis metros? ¿Qué paso exactamente?― pregunté.

— No fue culpa de nadie― explicó con esa dulzura que siempre la caracterizo— Julia se graduó de la Universidad y todos se fueron a hacer el raping y te resbalaste cuando escalaban. El doctor dice que es normal si no recuerda algunas cosas, una contusión en el cerebro— le susurró a Kazuya.

― Mientras no quede idiota.

Iba a contestar que el idiota era él, pero mi madre interrumpió.

— Mañana regresaras a casa y te cuidaré― se acercó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente, me dijo al oído que me amaba.

Cerré los ojos, sentí una paz desconocida, una calidez en el pecho que me dejo dormir en paz por primera vez. Ya no tuve miedo de mis demonios, de lo que pasará. Quería quedarme en este mundo, con mi madre… No importa si era un mundo sin sentido, una mentira, producto de mi mente o la de Devil. Dónde estuviera mi madre tenía que valer la pena. Así que me dormí.

Al día siguiente, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Kazuya firmando unas hojas en compañía de una enfermera. Yo quería a mi madre.

— ¿Puedes vestirte o lo haré yo?

― No me trates como retrasado— le respondí de mala manera, él sólo rió. Iba a preguntar por mi madre, pero por vergüenza no lo hice. Acepté de mala gana la playera y el pans que me ofreció Kazuya. Quise gritarle, golpearlo. No tenía fuerzas tuve que aguantarme. Además sabía que este no era mi mundo, un sueño más, cualquier cosa que hiciera no valdría la pena.

― Odio los hospitales, huelen al abuelo. Al menos te toco una linda enfermera, lástima que no la viste mucho tiempo. Apúrate que tu madre va a empezar a quejarse si llegamos tres minutos tarde.

Traté de ignorarlo, supongo su presencia era parte del castigo. Salí del hospital en silla de ruedas, me sentía miserable, tanta lastima padecía que mi propio padre tenía que cargarme al automóvil por qué aún me sentía débil. En el trayecto no hablé. Kazuya hablaba poco y siempre con su característico sarcasmo.

— Ahora sé que nuestra familia puede resistir desde un tropiezo en la calle hasta una caída de helicóptero. Pasando por los seis metros de la montaña.

En casa mamá esperaba. Cuando nos vio bajar del auto corrió, pensé que llegaría conmigo pero saludó a Kazuya y después a mí. Lo odie. No pensé sentir celos y menos de él.

― ¿Por qué no me saludas a mí primero? Yo soy el enfermo, soy tu hijo— me sentí con todo el derecho de reclamar, era mi madre, yo viví con ella muchos años, años en los que Kazuya nunca se apareció. La conocía más qué él.

― Celoso— dijo y me abrazó― preparé una fiesta de bienvenida.

— ¿Qué?, ¡sabes que odio las fiestas!― exclamé al mismo tiempo que Kazuya. Nos miramos, yo con odio y él sorprendido.

— Par de amargados― Lee apareció. Mi madre nos llevó dentro de la casa.

Las mismas caras, la misma gente, el mismo aroma. El ambiente se disipo cuando entre a la casa. Azuka y Hwoarang me miraron extraños por la silla de ruedas. Julia apareció pidiéndome disculpas por el accidente. Lloraba y Steve la consoló, le dije que no era su culpa, a veces sucede. No sabía que más decir, la mirada de mi madre me obligó a seguir con el juego. Xiaoyu comentaba que todo había pasado y yo estaba bien.

Entre la comida y escuchar cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que conocía, se fue la tarde.

— Bueno ahora que el muchacho ya está sano… ¿Qué hay de esa sorpresa que decías semanas antes, Lars?― el viejo Heihachi preguntó.

Lars nos miró y pude notar un rubor en sus mejillas. Azuka hablaba muy rápido, exigía saber cual era esa sorpresa. Mi madre y Michell hablaban en secreto y reían. Nina observó que ya era tarde.

— ¿Una novia, vas a casarte?―preguntó Lee con cierto toque triunfal.

— Sí― murmuró. A la mayoría de nosotros nos molestaron los gritos de Azuka, Ling, Michell y mi madre— ¿la semana próxima estará bien papá? Por qué ella no vive aquí, si no en Rusia. Le comenté a papá que es hija de uno de los científicos que trabajó hace unos años en la compañía.

― Alisa Bosconovich— dije sin ánimos.

― ¿Cómo sabes?― preguntó confundido.

No supe que responder. Miré esperando ayuda. Steve me salvó:

― Cuando éramos niños nos hablaste de ella.

— ¿Quiere decir que ya llevas muchos años con ella?― preguntó Xiaoyu emocionada— que romántico, amores que duran… tantos años.

― Era cuando Lars dejo la Universidad y ella sí quiso estudiar algo decente para mantenerlo… ya recordé— comentó Lee― ella tiene que saber qué clase de familia tiene su futuro marido.

— Tal vez pueda huir a tiempo― dije, de nuevo al mismo tiempo que Kazuya y todos empezaron a reír.

Lo miré con más rencor. No podía ser que nos pareciéramos tanto. Aunque me negara, supongo era natural. No quise hacerle pasar un mal rato a mi madre. No la recuerdo tan contenta, era feliz conmigo, pero esta felicidad era muy distinta. Como si fuera lo que ella deseaba. Como si esté fuera el sueño de mi madre y no mío.

— Además a esta familia le hacen falta niños. Los que teníamos ya crecieron… Y si ustedes se descuidan van a ser abuelos, eso me hará a mi más poderoso y seré bisabuelo― dijo Heihachi a Kazuya y Lee. Los demás seguían riendo y haciendo bromas al respecto.

— Niños…― susurró mi madre— Lars, por favor, rompe esa maldición y ten una niña.

― Imposible, esto es un patriarcado— contestó Heihachi.

― Claro, nadie lo discute, pero su Patriarcado necesita de mujeres para que funcione. Imagine su familia sin mujeres… sería un caos y ustedes ya se estarían matando por la empresa o algo peor— dijo Nina, me guiñó un ojo y otro a Steve.

― Necesitan que los domen— finalizó mi madre, abrazó a Kazuya y lo besó.

― ¡Mamá!— no sé por qué le grité, no quería que se acercará a él. Siempre creí que él no merecía una mujer tan grandiosa como Jun Kazama. Lo miré fijamente pero no pareció importarle, sonreía con sarcasmo y abrazaba a mi madre con más fuerza.

― Quieres dejar de hacer eso… es incomodo.

— Así naciste tú― me respondió Kazuya y volvió a besar a mi madre. Preferí mirar a Xiaoyu que estaba a mi lado y sonreía estúpidamente.

— Amargado―me dijo Azuka y Hwoarang se reía de mí— en verdad no sé cómo puedes estar enamorada de mi primo Xiaoyu…

― Mamá, estoy cansado… quiero dormir— fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir para escapar de esa reunión familiar que me asqueaba.

Kazuya se levantó y me llevó a mi habitación. Me despedí con los formalismos necesarios y desaparecí. Quería estar solo. Pensar.

Ya no sabía si esto era un sueño o mi nueva realidad. Si seguía pensando más me confundiría y entonces no sabría qué hacer.

Ya en mi habitación, asimilé que esta sería mi nueva vida por ahora. Estaba en un mundo paralelo que no era muy agradable pero estaba mi madre y eso compensaba todas las fallas. Y ese demonio no se había aparecido hasta ahora. Iba a resignarme, eso quería. La otra vida sin duda era… era mi vida pero no estaba muy contento. Al grado de pensar en morir, supongo no era feliz. Si bien aquí tampoco lo era, podía empezar a acostumbrarme. Siempre que Kazuya no se acercará mucho a mi madre… Qué el demonio no apareciera y entendiera que por muy desagradable que me resultara tratar a Heihachi, tenía que acostumbrarme. Esa era la clave para sobrevivir, acostumbrarme como un animal salvaje que es encerrado en el zoológico. Me encontraba lejos de la realidad o dentro de ella, por eso era mejor no pensar o iba a terminar peor.

Abrí la ventana, un aroma fresco entró, el mismo que recordaba cuando niño. Definitivamente esta era la casa donde crecí. La risa de mi madre llegó hasta mis oídos y me sentí completamente en casa. Fatigado, descanse como nunca en estos últimos años.

OoO

_**Mile grazie! Por leer y el tiempo. Ya saben una rew no afecta y salvan muchos gatos (?) **_

_**Bye **_

_**P.D: dejo mi publicidad cochina. Visiten la comunidad Tekken_esp en Livejournal. ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me tarde… bastante, ajá merezco muchas rechiflas por ello, pero esta vida que no me deja. **_

_**No tengo mucho que decir, las notas más abajo y agradecimientos a los que leen. De verdad muchas gracias por ustedes recordé que tenía este fic pendiente. Espero no demorarme para el siguiente. **_

Paso una semana para adaptarme. Iba y venía de la oficina pues trabajaba en la empresa. Después de graduarme era lo más normal según mi madre. También para ella ya no era normal que a mi edad, veintiún años, siguiera viviendo con mis padres. Así que Kazuya ofreció una de sus ideas y me regaló un departamento en la ciudad. "Es hora de qué seas independiente" dijo. Mamá estaba orgullosa de mí.

No estaba contento con eso, cuando al fin disfrutaba a mi madre y compensaba el tiempo que no estuve con ella tenía que pasar esto. Intente convencerla: "está bien yo no tengo problemas con eso, me acostumbre a estar en casa" Mi madre insistió que era necesario que me valiera por mí mismo, no quería que fuera un mimado y empezó a hablar de las responsabilidades de un hombre. Kazuya comentó que me haría bien, pues él vivió sólo desde que se graduó de la Universidad, así como Lee. Dio como ejemplo a Steve y Hwoarang. No tuve más remedio que aceptar.

En dos semanas me mudé a mi nuevo departamento. Bastante lujoso y amplio. Mamá prometió visitarme seguido, aunque no iba a ser falta me propuse hacerlo yo.

Los siguientes días tuvieron que ver con una vida monótona y aburrida. Hasta pensé en el demonio. Si aparecía me haría un favor. Hwoarang desapareció del país con el pretexto de trabajar en Corea y ver qué podía hacer con su banda. Yo no sabía que él y Azuka tenían una relación. Hasta que Xiaoyu me lo dijo. De la misma manera desconocía que tenía una relación con ella y que Steve planeaba llevar a Julia a vivir a Londres. Mamá dijo que todos hacían sus vidas y que yo tenía que tomar las riendas de la mía. En esta vida las cosas eran más complejas que en la otra. Lidiar con las personas nunca ha sido mi especialidad, prefiero mantenerme al margen.

Xiaoyu estaba en la Universidad y de alguna manera era menos fastidiosa que antes. Probablemente maduraba y eso me agradaba. Consiguió mi confianza, además mi madre la quería mucho.

/

La maldita cena de compromiso de Lars me volvió loco esa semana. Todos hablaban de eso. Kazuya llamó para recordarme que la cita era a las siete de la noche de ese sábado. Eran apenas las diez de la mañana. No tenía ninguna intención de asistir. Seguía en cama y pretendía quedarme hay más tiempo. Antes de seguir durmiendo descubrí la espalda de Xiaoyu desnuda en mi cama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?― pregunté. Ella despertó y me sonrió.

— Pues… no nos hemos visto en dos semanas por tu trabajo y mis exámenes finales. Así que pensé…

― Ese es el problema, no pienses. ¿Cómo entraste?

― Bueno… — me miró angustiada, se levanto de la cama si cubrirse, estaba desnuda. Miré a otro lado y le pedí que se tapara― no te enojes Jin, tu mamá me dio una copia, dijo que como yo estaba más cerca de ti sería mejor que tuviera una copia.

— Siendo así pues… De todas maneras, hubieras avisado.

― Toqué el timbre y no recibí respuesta, entré creyendo que no estabas y al verte dormido en la cama no quise despertarte, pensé en despertar antes que tú y darte una sorpresa… veo que fallo, me perdí en el sueño. Lo siento.

Hizo esa misma cara de dulzura, no sé por qué nunca puedo decirle nada cuando hace eso. A veces creo que es su manera de manipularme.

— Te prepararé algo rico para el desayuno― se levantó, la vi andar a la cocina. Olvido cubrirse con algo. Sentí en mi nariz un frío que llegó hasta mi frente. Estaba sangrando.

— ¡Quieres ponerte algo de ropa!― grité y le entregué de mala manera una camisa mía que encontré.

Me sentía estúpido. A mi edad, actuando como un mocoso de secundaria. Seguramente muchos en mi lugar la hubieran… Muchos en mi lugar se sentirían afortunados pero yo. Siento vergüenza.

Sirvió la mesa, huevos fritos y pan tostado con leche. Hablaba de la escuela, de lo feliz que estaba Azuka por que Hwoarang regresó de Corea hace tres días. Que en unos meses se iría a China con sus padres a tomar unas vacaciones. Del color de un vestido, de la comida del panda y los consejos de su madre y como todos, la cena de la noche.

Para variar tuve que pasar todo el tiempo con ella. Escogió un vestido tradicional rojo para la noche. Lucia como cualquier muchacha en China durante el feudo. Sonreía estúpidamente mientras se maquillaba la cara. Miré por la ventana para matar tiempo. La tarde tranquila, pasaban ocasionalmente autos y personas. Xiaoyu tarareaba una melodía en el radio. Después de quince minutos salimos. Subimos al auto. Mi madre llamó a mitad del camino a casa de Heihachi.

— Me gustan las reuniones de tu familia, ¿ya te lo había dicho? Son tan unidos y un poco ruidosos. Aunque dice tu mamá que antes no era así.

― Mi madre es capaz de cambiar el mundo. Tiene esa habilidad— respondí sin cambiar la vista a la carretera. No pensaba en nada más, era como si tuviera que vivir y disfrutar las cosas que pasaran. Una vida normal.

Cuando arribamos a la mansión Mishima fuimos los últimos en llegar sin contar a Lars que venía en camino con su novia. Me sorprendió ver a Azuka y Hwoarang, eran de mi familia pero por parte de mi madre. Xiaoyu saludó muy emocionada.

Esperamos en la sala. De nuevo la sensación de sentirme ajeno apareció. Oía sus voces, las charlas, los vasos, el clima, el aroma de la casa. Sus risas me confundían. Quizá estaba dejándome llevar o cayendo en la trampa. Necesitaba hacer algo antes de en verdad perder la cabeza y creerme lo que vivía.

Lars y Alisa llegaron media hora después. Todos quedaron con expresión de sorpresa.

― Buen look— oí decir a Kazuya no muy convencido.

Hwoarang sonreía estúpidamente y Azuka le dio un golpe en el estómago. Mi madre fue la primera en presentarse y saludar. Heihachi le dio la bienvenida. No era distinta a lo que yo conocía y Lars parecía haber perdido toda inteligencia. Si eso era un hombre enamorado, espero no caer nunca tan bajo. Alisa se veía bastante guapa, el vestido lila le quedaba perfecto y sonreía tímidamente.

― Él es mi sobrino Jin— dijo Lars. Alisa sonrió, extendió su mano. Su mirada era penetrante y alegre. Sentí escalofrío al recordar su cuerpo en el suelo, descompuesta. La seguía mirando como una máquina y no como un humano.

― Le puedes decir Masashi cuando te enojes— dijo Kazuya atrás de mí. ¿Masashi? Miré a mi madre que iba de la mano de su esposo. Qué difícil se me hacía acostumbrarme a eso― detesta que lo llamen así. ¿Verdad Masashi?

― Es su otro nombre— aclaró mamá. Alisa seguía sonriendo.

No recuerdo la última vez que vi la mesa llena de comida y todas las sillas ocupadas. No es que asistiera a muchas reuniones en casa de Heihachi, pero me sorprendió ver todo tan armónico. Alisa se habituaba poco a poco a la familia. Platicó un rato con mi madre y Azuka. Otro poco con Nina y Xiaoyu que no dejaba de elogiar su cabello. Para Lee ella era una punk. Lars se acercó a mí.

― Te dije que era linda.

— Sí es linda― dijo Steve que estaba frente a nosotros. Julia aprobó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Heihachi comentó a mitad de la cena que estaba satisfecho de que su familia creciera. Sentí ganas de vomitar. Nunca imagine escuchar al vejestorio diciendo eso. Xiaoyu tomó mi mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Lee hizo un brindis y la cena terminó. Nos quedamos un rato más. Alisa hablaba de los preparativos de su boda con las mujeres. Se escuchaban sus risas y voces que subían y bajaban de tono.

En la estancia, Lee y Kazuya bebían vino. Heihachi hablaba sobre algunas cosas de la compañía. Desde que Kazuya tomó la presidencia él no se paraba muy seguido y entre nosotros dos nos ocupábamos. Lee tenía una empresa aparte al igual que Lars. Steve y Hwoarang se habían puesto a jugar billar conmigo. Escuchaba su charla. No tenía nada que decir así que sólo asentía o me quedaba callado.

— No sé, quizá Julia y yo en un par de años. A mamá le agrada y parece que yo también a Michelle― dijo Steve y golpeó la bola con el taco.

— Eso no me has contado― Lee se acercó y la conversación ya no era privada. Steve se encogió de hombros.

― Todos se ponen muy… extraños con estas cosas― comentó Kazuya— Sirve a todos whisky, menos a Jin, ya sabes que no toma— Lee rió y fue a preparar las bebidas.

No dije nada y seguí jugando con Hwoarang que extrañamente pareció entender mi indiferencia.

— ¿Quieres hablar? Estás cosas a mí tampoco me gustan. Tanto show para un evento que a veces no dura. Lo digo por qué… ya sabes… — Steve lo miró, su comentario lo incomodo un poco y se alejó― lo siento— murmuró Hwoarang― si pudiera evitarme todo ese evento sería feliz. Al parecer con tu madre y el padre de tu prima será imposible y tendré que usar uno de esos trajes negros que más que parecer novio pareces difunto.

Asentí, pensaba lo mismo y me causo gracia su comentario. Pensé que tal vez si él no se hubiera a ferrado a la idea de autoproclamarse mi rival, hubiéramos sido grandes amigos como parecía que lo éramos ahora.

— Lo bueno que tu prima piensa lo mismo. Por eso un día la secuestraré, cuando no la veas más es por qué me la lleve, lejos…

― Yo quise hacer lo mismo y me pillaron, al final no me quedo de otra— Kazuya le dio una copa a Hwoarang― lejos, lejos que al final me encontraron. La culpa no fue mía, eso sí, por mí…— me dijo a mí, empezó a reír. A veces no entendía su sarcasmo.

― Bueno, al menos tienes un trabajo estable, yo sigo pensando que sería lo mejor— Hwoarang pensó un poco y bebió.

― ¿Estás nervioso o feliz o resignado?— preguntó Kazuya a Lars.

― Ustedes ven el matrimonio de otra manera… no es así, para mí…

— ¡Hay ya cállate! No empieces con cursilerías, tu imagen de macho va a decaer, déjalo así ya sabemos que serás un mandilón― Kazuya bebió de un trago el whisky y todos rieron, incluso Lars.

—Tú no puedes opinar distinto― Hehicachi habló desde el otro extremo de la mesa de billar.

― Yo llevo muchos años, ¿Cuántos años tienes muchacho? ¿Veinticuatro, treinta? Cómo sea, él es testigo así que lo mío es por derecho de antigüedad.

— O costumbre― acertó Lee— también…

― Siguen juntos, ¿no? Eso es lo que vale y se llevan bien que es todavía mejor. Me gustaría verme así dentro de unos años— observó Lars y bebió un poco del licor.

― Bueno, si eso quieres. Te puedo regalar a Jin.

— Kazuya ya basta― no sé por qué hable, debí quedarme callado y seguir escuchando y mantenerme ajeno. La verdad es que me estaba cansando de los comentario de ese hombre.

— Ok, no te regalo, ten tu propio Jin, Lars― volvieron las risas, sentí que se estaba burlando de mí. Tal vez no era así, pero puede que el odio que guardaba trasgiverso todo y…

Lo empuje con bastante fuerza, cayó sobre la mesa de billar partiéndola en dos. Lo vi en el suelo. Me fui sobre él y antes que lo golpeará, Hwoarang y Steve me detuvieron. Apenas pude reaccionar. Estaba furioso. Mi madre apareció preguntando qué había pasado. Todos me miraron confundidos. Quería largarme, desaparecer y olvidarme de esta vida absurda.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa muchacho?— Hehihachi me gritó, me dio una bofetada. Me contuve, apreté mis puños, pude también golpearlo y gritarles a todos que no existían que esto era una trampa.

Lars y Lee ayudaron a Kazuya. Atrás de Michell y Nina que estaban cerca la vitrina de la cava, vi el reflejo de Devil que reía sin parar.

― ¡Maldito demonio! ¡Sácame de aquí!— grité, su risa sonaba fuerte en mi cien. Las miradas se clavaban en mí. Alisa estaba asustada y corrió con Lars.

Azuka negaba con la cabeza. Julia se inclinó y no me miró.

― ¡Dejen de mirarme! Ustedes no entienden. Ya no puedo más… esto es una burla, una ilusión dentro de otra ilusión— mi madre apartó a Heihachi que estaba frente a mí e iba a darme otro golpe. Me tomó de la mano y condujo a una habitación del segundo nivel.

Logré escuchar la voz de Kazuya: "Creo que me pase…"

― ¿Qué te pasa?— me preguntó, no quería hablar con ella. Me aferré a la idea que estaba muerta y hablar con ella sería como caer en el juego de Devil que seguía riéndose de mí. Además por más que pareciera mi madre no lo era, era una ilusión o eso creí― el asunto del demonio no lo debes decir en público. Tu padre ha tratado de controlar ese némesis para qué ahora… ¿Dime, desde cuando empezó? Esto es serio Jin, debiste decirme. No puedes tu solo— ella lo sabía… el demonio supo cómo jugar conmigo y vencerme poco a poco, no iba a caer, ella no era mi madre― No lo escuches— la miré asustado― sé cómo controlarlo, lo aprendí con tu padre— tocó mi frente, no sentí nada, aunque el demonio dejo de reírse y noté un brillo especial en ella.

De nuevo sentí mucha paz y la abracé. No pude evitar contarle todo… Desde su muerte hasta Azazel y el mundo extraño que yo conocía como realidad. Al principio no parecía muy convencida, hasta que le dije que caí en coma y después de eso empecé a tener los sueños de este mundo hasta encontrarme completamente en el. Comenzó a llorar, dijo que el demonio había jugado sucio con todos. La abracé. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que también fuera una trampa más.

―Ya sé que estoy muerta. Este es mi mundo. No pensé que él te trajera aquí. Es ilógico que él te trajera aquí si sabía que iba a cuidarte.

No supe que contestar. La oí llorar.

― Mi trato fue que mientras nada malo te pasara yo podría soportar todo. Pero supongo que fui más astuta.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿En verdad puedes tener una vida después de la muerte?― no respondió. Acarició mi mejilla— pensé que eras parte de mi imaginación, pero eres el verdadero.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Debió pasar algo… en un momento en el que cambiabas de sueño. Azuka debió tocarte, algo paso… probablemente su sangre te trajo a mí. O tú mismo pediste escapar. Lo qué sea que haya sido, él no podrá hacerte daño.

― ¿No estaré ya muerto?

—No, no digas eso…

― Pero cabe la posibilidad que así sea.

— Si estuvieras muerto dejarías de ver al demonio… Escúchame bien Jin, trata de adaptarte un poco en lo que regresas al mundo real. Este es mi pequeña vida. Puede ser patético y hasta ridículo, pero siempre desee esto.

― Lo amaste mucho entonces

— Sí…

― Él no parece acordarse de ti

— Lo sé… no me lo digas, sé lo que él sentía por mí... Ahora entiendes por qué soy feliz aquí.

Mamá vivía en un sueño, un sueño eterno que la hacía feliz. Yo no tenía ningún derecho de destruirle eso. Yo no tenía nada, lo único que me queda ahora, era ella. La abracé fuerte, no me importo si me veían o escuchaban, lloré en sus brazos como cuando niño. Ella me beso en la frente y susurraba que estaría todo bien.

Al regresar a la sala. No tuve más remedio que pedirle una disculpa a Kazuya.

_**Notas: **_

_**Masashi es el nombre que tiene Jin o hubiera tenido si todo hubiera sido muy lindo, esto los saque de las fans de Pixiv. Cualquier cosa ahí se pueden quejar.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia pueden decirme. ^_^**_

_**CIAO**_


End file.
